<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nighthawk / oneshots by dismaltemperament</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511991">nighthawk / oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismaltemperament/pseuds/dismaltemperament'>dismaltemperament</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham Academy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, individual ratings at the start of each chapter, spoilers for all the issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismaltemperament/pseuds/dismaltemperament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) a recurring thought that only seems to strike you late at night—an overdue task, a nagging guilt, a looming and shapeless future.</p><p>———<br/>rather: a collection of <i>Gotham Academy</i> oneshots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Mizoguchi/Colton Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it's what you do to me / colton+kyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colton kisses Kyle.</p><p>But first, he plays a party game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted as a separate oneshot, so if you're seeing it twice, that's why.</p><p>Rated T for cussing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colton doesn’t know how they got here, exactly. </p><p>He remembers hearing, in passing, that Heathcliff Ray was hosting a party in his dorm tonight, and he remembers walking to room 308, blending in with the small crowd best he could. He remembers stepping into the clustered room and freaking out because he doesn’t really have friends, doesn't really have anyone to stand by and pretend like he’s normal with. His sorta crowd would never show up to something like this, so he’s on his own. He grabbed a plastic cup of something foul-smelling and stood in a dark corner, bobbing his head to music he hated every-so-often.</p><p>He remembers seeing Kyle, and his heart fluttering.</p><p>He remembers Olive Silverlock asking if he wanted to play Spin the Bottle and him saying <em> yes </em>without thinking because Olive’s cool, right?</p><p> And he <em> definitely </em> remembers approximately three seconds ago, when Kyle spun the bottle and it landed on him. <em> Him</em>. Colton Rivera.</p><p>He, however, doesn’t know what higher power has to be on his side in order for something this fairytale crazy to happen to him.</p><p>Someone is stifling a laugh from his side. A few of the boys look dubious. Kyle’s the first person to spin via natural selection (aka: popularity contest, because everyone wants a chance to make out with Gotham Academy’s golden boy), and, what, is the star tennis player supposed to <em> kiss </em> this loser nobody boy that he landed on?</p><p>But Kyle’s just locked eyes with him from across the circle and <em> holy shit holy shit this is happening</em>—</p><p>Kyle crawls to the center. Expectant. He’s waiting. He isn’t nervous. Or maybe Colton is just very, very bad at reading faces.</p><p>Everything’s moving in slow motion. How long has it been? Certainly not too long.</p><p>He catches Olive’s gaze. She and Kyle have been broken up for a few months now, and there’s no way she doesn’t know about his thing for her ex-boyfriend. Everyone knows. They <em> have </em> to. He’s obvious about it. There’s a reason he shows up to every tennis game of the season; it’s not because he’s a sport enthusiast.</p><p>But she, Olive, smiles with just one side of her mouth, and it’s all the permission he needs.</p><p>He leans in</p><p>Kyle’s eyes flutter shut</p><p>(he’s never kissed anyone, he forgets about the eye-closing part)</p><p>their lips meet</p><p>and—</p><p>
  <em> holy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> shit. </em>
</p><p>It’s over just like that. A quick, fleeting thing. A brief swell of emotion and tension and possible chemistry, a possible future, a million <em> maybes </em> flying through the air.</p><p>Colton <em> feels </em> like he’s flying.</p><p>Because Kyle Mizoguchi just <em> kissed </em> him.</p><p>Properly, too. It wasn’t long enough for Colton’s likes, yeah—he’s not sure any amount of time would be <em> long enough </em>with Kyle—but it was long enough for Colton to process the sweet taste of cotton candy on his soft lips (where’d he get that?) and smell that fancy cologne Kyle uses and feel, just for a second, what it’s like to be wanted.</p><p>They pull apart and oh shit wait is it Colton’s turn to spin the bottle?</p><p>Everyone’s staring at him.</p><p>Kyle says, “Go on, Colton,” and nods to the bottle between them like they didn’t just reenact one of Colton’s most vanilla fantasies together.</p><p>He reaches out and slaps the bottle weakly. It spins once, twice, thrice, and lands on himself.</p><p>There’s a few stiff laughs. People are ready to move on from this awkward bitch and get to the real drama, the real romance and bloodshed.</p><p>“I’ll spin it again,” he stutters out—</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to go to the person on your left when that happens,” corrects a snotty voice he doesn’t recognize from somewhere in the back. </p><p>God, this group is big. God, that’s a whole lot of eyeballs glued to him.</p><p>He looks to his left, even though he already knows it’s Pomeline Fritch who’s sitting there, and he gives himself time to retain this information.</p><p>Kyle Mizoguchi just kissed him and now he has to kiss one of the school’s most notorious bullies, a girl who probably doesn’t even know his name and has a boyfriend.</p><p>Can this night get <em> any weirder</em>—</p><p>“Right, of course,” Pomeline says, thankfully saving him from whatever excuse he was about to make up to get out of this, and she leans over and kisses him on the cheek and it’s done.</p><p>She spins, lands on Olive, and full-on smogs her in the middle of the circle.</p><p><em> Huh</em>.</p><p>He goes back to staring at Kyle, since that's typically his default in life.</p><p>Except this time, Kyle’s staring back.</p><p>They only meet eyes for a few moments, but it’s <em> magical</em>.</p><p>Kyle smiles for just a second and it's like they’re the only people in the room, living in their own personal slice of heaven. </p><p>He could stay like this forever.</p><p>But then some pretty girl spins the bottle and it lands on Kyle and there’s a bunch of “oohs” and “aahs” and he meets her in the middle.</p><p>Colton has no idea what he should be feeling right now. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking.</p><p>The game wraps up fairly quickly, and no one else lands on him.</p><p>He’s discombobulated standing up, but somehow manages to get to his feet. He glances around, but Kyle is nowhere in sight. Should he use this as an excuse to talk to him? Or is this just another reason why they can’t ever be together, can’t ever be friends or anything more?</p><p>He stumbles over to the refreshments table and tries to get himself another cup of the nasty drink, but bumps into some girl in the process, resulting in her drink spilling all over both of them.</p><p>She's shouting at him but he can’t hear her over the music, and, honestly? He doesn’t care. People are staring. He’s tired and confused. He just wants to go back to his dorm and sleep for a thousand years. He’ll deal with his boy drama when he wakes up.</p><p>(He realizes the girl yelling at him is the one that kissed Kyle. How ironic.)</p><p>She gets in his face—they’re about the same height—and he shoves her away. There’s some gasps. A bulky white boy takes her place, starts screaming slurs at Colton, and he just can't do this anymore.</p><p>He turns and runs.</p><p>He makes it out of Heathcliff’s dorm alive, shockingly. He’s a bit winded, though—Colton isn’t exactly what you’d call “in shape”. </p><p>He looks up and down the hallway and thinks about how the regal, ancient, uppity nature of it clashes hard with the chaos going on behind him. Although he can still hear the music blaring and kids screaming, it’s been toned down to just a dull roar, and he can breathe.</p><p>“Colton?”</p><p>The boy in question swears his mind must be playing tricks on him, because it sounds like Kyle Mizoguchi just said—</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>He whips around, startled, and, yes, there’s Kyle, slumped over on a bench right outside room 308. He straightens, and Colton freezes in place.</p><p>“Hey, man,” Colton replies, voice cracking. “How’s it going?”</p><p>Kyle pats the spot next to him and Colton doesn’t hesitate to plop down on the bench. It’s a considerably small space, and really, Colton has no choice but to brush his knee against Kyle’s, no choice but to send his heart soaring with one little gesture.</p><p>At which point, of course, Colton remembers that he kissed this boy not even ten minutes ago and the blood rushes to his head.</p><p>Should he bring it up? Should they talk about it? What do bros normally do in situations like this? Are he and Kyle bros?</p><p>“I hate this song,” Kyle says bluntly.  </p><p>Colton blinks out of his daze, listening for whatever the object of Kyle’s loathing is. He hears the opening verses of “Hey There Delilah” thundering in the room behind them.</p><p>“Olive loves it, but I just think it’s annoying. Like, too superficial. Over-hyped. You know what I mean?”</p><p>Kyle turns to look at him, waiting for a response, and oh shit they’re so <em> close </em>. Does he actually think Colton is capable of forming coherent thoughts right now, let alone words? </p><p>But there’s something in the way Kyle is watching him, and Colton knows: this is it. He can feel it. This is his moment to shine.</p><p>He’s only got this one chance to make things work, and he’s not going to let it pass by him.</p><p>He leans forward and kisses Kyle, hard and proud.</p><p>A second passes. Two seconds.</p><p>Colton’s on cloud nine, his insides are about to explode, but Kyle isn’t reacting, fuck, what did he screw up this time—</p><p>Then he feels it.</p><p>Kyle kisses him back.</p><p>Kyle</p><p>kisses</p><p>him</p><p>back </p><p>
  <em> !!! </em>
</p><p>He puts a hand in his hair and crashes against him, like Kyle’s a great big planet in the solar system and Colton the meteor that can’t help but be drawn to him, and this might end in both their destruction, but at least Colton will be able to say, <em> I kissed my crush and he kissed me back </em>.</p><p>They pull apart, not because Colton wants to, but because they both require oxygen, being human beings and all. Still gripping Kyle like he’s a lifeline, Colton takes in the shimmer in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks and the spellbinding grin on his face—</p><p>He did it. </p><p>He did the right thing.</p><p>For once, Colton didn’t mess up horribly.</p><p>“I hate it too,” he says briskly. Kyle’s face begins to fall—</p><p>“No, no, I mean the <em> song </em>. “Hey There Delilah”. Super cheesy—”</p><p>Kyle cuts him off with another kiss, and Colton thinks he knows exactly how Tom Higgenson felt when he wrote that song.</p><p>The difference, besides their respective sexual preferences?</p><p>Colton actually got the boy.</p><p>And he’s never been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tristan's descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little character study pertaining to the events in Part 5 + 6 of the first volume of <i>Second Semester</i>, after Eric accidentally pushes Tristan off the platform in Millie Jane's crypt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it. This is the end.</p><p>Or at the very least, it <em> should </em> be.</p><p>Tristan’s tied up and falling to his impending doom at the bottom of Millie Jane Cobblepot’s crypt. It's dark, there's a strange gurgling echoing from below him, and, yes, he's terrified, but he also knows this isn't the end.</p><p>He’s survived much worse.</p><p>His contacts popped out while he was trekking through the passageways with Pomeline, and he can see around him quite clearly: the shadows aren't real. There's no monster waiting for him at the bottom of this thing.</p><p>Whatever <em> is </em>down there has got another thing coming. (Hint: that thing is Tristan Grey, friendly neighborhood man-bat.)</p><p>Although his heart is about to pound out of his cage, he's able to lean forward and take one of the wires holding him in his mouth. A quick gnaw from his fangs and it snaps, freeing him. </p><p>He hovers in the air for a second, flapping his wings furiously as his pulse steadies. </p><p>He's alive. He's perfectly alright.</p><p>Then he hears shouting. He glances up and sees that weirdo kid, Eric, hastily falling down the well.</p><p>Tristan rolls his eyes. Consider this his good deed of the day.</p><p>He swoops in and snatches Eric, holding his head between his thighs and looping his arms in the rest of his legs. It's admittedly an extremely awkward position to be in, but the kid just seems grateful to be alive. </p><p>He flies up and is at the platform he was pushed from in no time. It appears to be descending at a rapid rate. </p><p>He looks on at Kyle, Mia, Pomeline, and Colton’s distressed faces. They're all leaning over the edge of the platform, but gaze up in shock when Tristan flutters on by. </p><p>He grins. “What's everyone looking so grim about?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>